


Naruto: A Modern Tale

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a short modern twist on the late nineties classic





	Naruto: A Modern Tale

"I'm a demon fox."

Naruto muttered under his breath. Sasuke sneered at him and scooted away, sitting closer to their pink-haired teammate, though she was too busy eyeballing Naruto to notice. Sakura titled her head in confusion, a look of comprehending horror twisting her pretty face into a grimace. Kakashi blinked three times before he cleared his throat.

"Once more, for the people in the back?", he asked blithely. 

"I am a demon fox.", Naruto ground out, tone frustrated.

Sasuke groaned, "Oh my god he's a fucking furry." 

The End  


**Author's Note:**

> don't ask...


End file.
